Jealous Little Kitten
by Pururuu
Summary: Yurio yang korosi hati karena cemburu sang ibu melabuh peluk ke lain orang, potensial mencelakai anak tetangga. [Son!Yurio] [Parents!Victuuri]


**Jealous Little Kitten**

 **A Victor x Yuuri fanfiction** **with Son!Yurio** **by Pururuu**

 **Humor**

 **Rated K**

 **Yuri! On Ice** **© Misuro Kubo||Tadashi Hiramatsu**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

* * *

Anggaplah ini hiperbola, tapi di hadapan Yurio alam semesta telah lebur jadi satu. Gunung-laut melebur, hutan-gurun melebur, Minami Kenjiro dan pelukan hangat Ibunya juga melebur, definisi lugas dari hati yang panas secara masif.

Berdiri berhimpitan, posisi mantap depan belakang, berpelukan manis layaknya kandung. Yurio tidak terima, andaikata Tuhan mengadakan studi banding, Yurio tidak mau menjadi objek yang harus menanggung di bidang tukar Ibu.

Ini konyol, tidak masuk akal apalagi. Cuma atas dasar keluarga Minami berkepentingan ke luar kota, Bocah dengan surai sewarna nugget saus itu seenak pantat di embankan pada keluarganya. Menambah adik saja dia tak ingin, apalagi menambah saingan tak sedarah, bertengkar dengan Ayahnya—Victor Nikiforov 24/7 sudah cukup membuat hipertensi dini potensial, jangan ditambah-tambah dengan korosi hati karena cemburu.

Mantan Skater berkebangsaan jepang yang hatinya rapuh bagai kaca itu—Yuuri Nikiforov kini namanya, hanya milik Yurio dan sang Ayah seorang.

Tidak ada pasal oplos yang memperbolehkan Yuuri di peluk-peluk manis tanpa kaitan DNA atau Genetik.

Bosan melihat drama dapur yang mempotensikan matanya iritasi, si surai pirang beranjak dari pangkuan Victor di sofa tv, beringas ke arah dapur memanggil sang Ibu.

"Ma!"

Yang dipanggil bersekat peluk dari Minami, memandangi anaknya dengan senyum meluluh hati. "Oh, Yurio sudah lapar?"

Kepala pirangnya menggeleng, menatap sinis Minami yang tersenyum polos.

"Malam ini jadi masak Katsudon 'kan?"

"Yurio ingin Katsudon?" Yuuri terlihat bingung, sedari siang lewat saat Yuuri hendak ke Supermarket Yurio tidak menitipkan apapun selain mainan lonceng kucing terkait perihal bahan menu makan malam. "Tapi tadi siang tidak bilang ke Mama."

Urat leher seketika mengeras, kesal mengisi hati. "Biasanya kan juga selalu masak itu meski tidak harus ku beri tahu."

"Tapi malam ini Mama kan jadinya masak Nugget ayam."

"Huh?" Imbuh nya bingung. "Papa pesan?"

Yuuri menggeleng. "Papa kan nga suka."

"Nah lalu? Kalo papa nga suka entar yang makan siapa? Masa aku?"

"Bukan, Minami yang mau. Untuk Papa sama Yurio mama sudah masak capcai." Tampak di samping Yuuri, Minami tersenyum manis sambil menyeru 'osu!' dengan mengacung tangan ke Udara.

Jangan berharap Yurio luluh, justru dalam hati nafsu ingin melempar anak tetangganya itu dari balkon lantai dua semakin meletup-letup. Bukan hanya Ibu tersayang yang sudah dengan beraninya di main peluk kurang ajar, menu makan malam favorit juga berhasil direbut hanya dalam rentan sehari menginap.

Senyum secerah mentari itu bukan tandingan badai amarah Yurio. Tantangan sepihak di terima, salahkan Minami yang memprovokasi untuk perang.

Diam-diam yang penyuka kucing menyeringai bengis.

"Ma."

"Iya?"

"Mau bantu masak boleh?"

Yuuri yang sedang mengaduk adonan telur dengan terigu menoleh kaget. "Eh, nga biasanya?"

"Sedang ingin."

"Seingat Mama Yurio pernah bilang nga mau ikut masak karena mirip anak perempuan." Jahil nya, Yurio mengalihkan pandang dari manik cokelat bening Ibunya. Wajah memerah di buang kesamping.

"Tadi nonton acara mastelsef sama Papa."

"Hm? Lalu?"

Yuuri beranjak mencari apron mini yang dibeli setahun lewat, berencana memakaikan ke Yurio. Ide Victor, katanya saat belanja isi dapur tahun lalu ingin sekalian beli apron masak yang satu set sekeluarga, untuk nanti kalau di foto bisa masuk Insta buat pamer.

"Yang juara satu nya laki-laki, Jadi sekarang udah gak masalah."

"Oh baguslah, mama senang kalau Yurio mau bantu mama masak. Minami juga jadi ada teman ngobrol 'kan."

'AMIT-AMIT deh Ma! Nyuci kolor Papa juga masih mending daripada ngobrol sama bocah caper.'

Tersulut hormon adrenal yang dipicu cemburu, Yurio pilih pasang senyum kalem. Antara takut ketahuan modus atau kena amuk Ibu.

"Nah, Yurio pakai ini dulu setelah itu bantu Minami-kun mencuci say—

"Mau aduk adonan nugget nya aja!"

"Eh?"

"A-ano, tadi lihat di mastelsef kayak nya aduk-aduk tepung sama telur seru gitu."

Yuuri tersenyum kalem. "Ya sudah."

Tawa iblis menggema dalam hati, diam-diam Yurio menyeringai.

'Habis kau.'

 **FIN**

 **A/N :**

 **Ini nyampah banget yak -.- bikinnya kurang dari enam puluh menit.**

 **Asli saya emang parah banget sama yang manis-manis, nga bakat soalnyaa /elu juga semuanya nga bakat bego /ditabok.**

 **Sign,**

 **Pururuu**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Minami-kun?"

Yuuri menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan khawatir.

"UUUGGHH!"

Preeettt

"Sudah, wajar kan kalau anak se umuran dia kena diare. Jangan cemas begitu."

Victor selaku suami perhatian memeluk sang istri penuh kasih.

"Aku hanya khawatir jangan-jangan Minami kun salah makan sampai bisa sakit perut."

Yurio yang menyenderi dinding melenguh malas. "Alergi ayam mungkin Ma."

Yuuri mengelus kepala anaknya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Victor dengan manik cokelat mengaca. "Bisa tolong ambilkan obat diare? Di kotak penyimpanan biasa ada."

Victor mengangguk, mencium pelipis Yuuri sekilas sebelum beranjak.

"Memang alergi ayam itu ada ya?"

Yurio mengangguk kelewat antusias. "Ada, guru Phichit bilang di kampung halamannya banyak yang seperti itu."

"Apa harus telepon Phichit-kun ya, mungkin obatnya dia—

"Eh, kata guru Phichit nga ada obatnya!"

"Kok gitu?!"

Yurio gelagapan, kesulitan meneguk saliva, berasa di leher sudah tersangkut belati.

"Yuuri." Victor kembali dengan obat diare. "Kemarin kau minum obat pencuci perutku?"

"Huh?"

"Iya, pas tadi lihat di kotak obat sudah tidak ada."

Sesaat bunyi gesekan roda karat bergerigi terdengar nyaring dari kepala Yuuri. Seketika mata Cokelat nya menggelap, menatap penuh arti anak tunggal tersayang.

" _Yuratchkaa_ ~"

Keringat dingin mengaliri dahi.

"Y-yurio baru ingat besok ada PR, mau naik ke kamar dulu."

"Udah mau ke kamar ya? Padahal Mama masih mau ngobrol sama Yurio."

Belum sempat ngebirit kabur, peluk hangat melingkar bagai belit ular. "Tidurnya nanti, mama janji bakal ninaboboin Yurio."

Hari itu Yuri Nikiforov di peringatkan, Ibunya yang sedang marah, berkali lipat lebih buas di banding para rombong Singa padang savanna di channel TV tempo lalu.


End file.
